


All's Fair (or Pink Hair is for Pulling)

by SingleStrand



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleStrand/pseuds/SingleStrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick’s cock grows hard the instant he realizes Harry wants to play. "Yes, I'm afraid I’ve been just awful, haven't I? I'll try to be better. Promise." His voice wavers a bit, betraying the nervous energy that has begun to hum under his skin. It’s been months since they've done things this way. </p><p>Or that time Harry spanked Nick with a wooden spoon because he dyed his fucking hair pink.</p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair (or Pink Hair is for Pulling)

"How could you?" Harry scares the piss out of Nick, waiting by the door and nearly pouncing on him when he finally gets home.  
  
"How could I what? Nice to see you too, Harold." Nick takes his time hanging his jacket on a hook by the door and tossing his keys and phone on the side table.  
  
"The hair. And you _know_ what," Harry replies, rolling his eyes.  
  
Nick smirks and runs his fingers through the newly-dyed quiff. "Well. I've always wondered what I'd look like as a My Little Pony."  
  
"Dammit, Grimmy. Stop playing coy." Harry tries hard to contain a grin. "You know dying hair for Red Nose Day was Louis' thing. He announced it ages ago."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, all's fair in hair and charity, Hazza."  
  
A moment of silence passes as Harry tries to remain stern, but he eventually breaks out in laughter. "How could you, seriously? He's been a pouty twat all day! Text after text accusing me of egging on the competition between you two. Whining about how much you hate him. And pink, Nick? Pink? Jesus. It looks like bloody candy floss."  
  
"It's so much prettier than red, don't you agree?" The smirk on Nick's face has reached Cheshire Cat proportions.  
  
"You're such a dick," Harry whispers and bites the corner of his lip as he pulls Nick in for a kiss. "I should punish you for this."  
  
"Hmm, withhold sex tonight? Refuse to make me toast and jam in the morning? Whatever will I do without your services, Styles?"  
  
Harry snakes a hand around and grabs Nick's ass roughly. "I was thinking make you pleasure me and then not let you get off." He bites Nick's neck hard enough to leave a mark. "You've been a bad boy today after all."  
  
Nick’s cock grows hard the instant he realizes Harry wants to play. "Yes, I'm afraid I’ve been just awful, haven't I? I'll try to be better. Promise." His voice wavers a bit, betraying the nervous energy that has begun to hum under his skin. It’s been months since they've done things this way.  
  
"Not good enough," Harry whispers firmly, hands running up and down Nick's sides. "Get to the bedroom and get your kit off. Bad boys deserve spankings."  
  
Nick practically runs down the hallway, shedding his shirt and trousers as he goes.  
  
"I'll be there in a second," Harry calls and goes to the kitchen, taking his time drinking a glass of water more to make Nick wait than because he’s thirsty. As he sets the empty glass in the sink, the dish drainer on the counter catches his eye. One single thing sticks up from the utensil cup on the side--the plain wooden spoon he’d bought Nick months ago, teasing him that his kitchen was under-stocked.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry mutters under his breath and grabs the spoon on his way out of the room.  
  
When he gets to the bedroom doorway, he sees Nick sitting on the edge of the bed, naked but for his pants and the ring on a chain around his neck. “Are you ready?” Harry asks, casually strolling over to the bedside and pretending to inspect the wooden spoon in his hand.  
  
“Y-yes,” Nick says, wringing his hands with one knee bouncing up and down.  
  
“Stop fidgeting,” Harry says, pressing the spoon into the offending knee to still it.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Harry takes a stern stance, arms crossed and a wrinkle appearing in his forehead. “So, today you deliberately dyed your hair for the same charity event my bandmate, Louis, was to dye his hair for. Correct?”  
  
“That I did.”  
  
“My bandmate and former lover, who’s horribly intimidated by you as it is.”  
  
“That’s him,” Nick replies, unable to stop the smirk from spreading across his lips.  
  
“Wipe that smile off your face, boy. You misbehaved awfully, not to mention putting me in the position of defending you all day to the band. And what happens when we misbehave, Nicholas?”  
  
A moment of silence passes, and Harry notes Nick’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “I asked a question.”  
  
“Um, when we misbehave, we’re punished.” Nick looks at the floor, falling into the role he loves and they don’t play nearly often enough in his opinion.  
  
“That’s right.” Harry takes his shoes and socks off, kicking them to the side and twirling the wooden spoon like a drumstick. “Now be a good boy and get on the floor.”  
  
Nick slides to the floor from the mattress, turning to face the bed once he’s on his knees.  
  
“Bend.” Harry always resorts to one-word commands when they play like this. For them, it’s mostly for fun, and Harry often has trouble breaking character, hiding a laugh behind a cough until they’ve proper gotten into it. All the same, Nick knows to obey and immediately bends forward, his chest hitting the edge of the soft mattress.  
  
Harry stands beside Nick, one hand running through the man’s hair as he speaks. “I think ten is appropriate, don’t you? Ten spankings for my bad boy acting out today.” He lands the first with a bare palm, a flat smack against the bit of squishy fat covering Nick’s arse muffled by the black cotton fabric of his pants. It’s hard enough to jolt Nick’s body forward a bit, but not nearly enough to make him cry out. Yet.  
  
Harry takes his time deciding on the second hit, finally placing another bare-palmed slap but this time against the meat of Nick’s upper thigh, just below his tight boxer briefs. Nick grimaces but doesn’t make a noise, so Harry makes the third a matching strike across his other upper thigh, the skin in both spots starting to pink.  
  
Since his back already aches from being hunched over Nick’s side, Harry kneels next to the other man and reaches for the spoon. Nick eyes it warily.  
  
“Props?” He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t turn from his place facing the bed.  
  
“Shh,” Harry replies and grabs Nick’s shoulder firmly. “Tell me if it hurts, yeah?” Before the final words have left his mouth, he lands the spoon hard against Nick’s arse, making sure the bowl of it hits the cheek further away and the long handle bounces against the closer one.  
  
“Shit,” Nick mumbles through clenched teeth. It gives Harry pause but as Nick hasn’t actually said it hurts, he continues with the fifth and sixth, hard and firm swats of the spoon making a satisfying thwack.  
  
“Such a bad boy. Look at you, sticking your ass out to meet the spankings,” Harry ad libs, glancing at Nick’s face to make sure he’s still into it. Nick only responds by laying his forehead against the sheets in front of him and moaning softly.  
  
Harry palms himself through his jeans, cock gone stiff at the little mewling noises Nick is making. “Fuck, Grim,” he whispers, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “This still okay?”  
  
Nick nods his head furiously against the sheets, whispering his affirmations until Harry’s confidence is renewed.  
  
“I guess I need to get these off then,” he whispers against Nick’s neck as he leans in and takes Nick’s pants down. He can’t help but be distracted for a moment by Nick’s cock, bobbing as it is against his stomach, and strokes it absently for a few seconds. “Being so good for me. Four more,” Harry says, as he pulls away and takes up the spoon again.  
  
“Seven,” he grunts, swinging the spoon hard. Nick cries out at the shock of the wood on his bare skin, so Harry drops the spoon for a moment and rubs the spot gently with his hand, a red welt already beginning to form.  
  
When Nick arches his back, pushing his arse against Harry’s palm, Harry knows he’s ready to handle more.  
  
“Eight,” he says, aiming for the lower spot where Nick’s thigh muscles meet his bum. A spoon-shaped red mark appears almost instantly, so he stops and rubs again for a second, listening and watching for Nick’s reaction.  
  
The older man appears silent, shoulders trembling and hands white-knuckled in the blankets. Harry stops rubbing and reaches around to the front, fumbling for Nick’s cock. His eyes go wide when he realizes that not only is it still painfully hard, it’s leaking pre-come down the front of the bed where Nick’s obviously been rutting against it.  
  
Nick whimpers when Harry begins stroking him. “Two more. Please, Hazza,” he says, voice both gravelly and muffled. “Need it.”  
  
“Of course you do, you horrible boy. Need me to punish you for being so naughty today. Two more and then you’ve got to suck me off without touching yourself. That’ll teach you to be such a bad boy.”  
  
Nick moans loudly, thrusting his bum back to meet spanking number nine. Harry places it bare handed, large palm and long fingers spanning both cheeks easily.  
  
“Fuck,” Nick chokes out, sputtering through the sting of tears in his eyes. “Please, need you. One more--”  
  
Harry cuts him off, one final loud smack echoing through the room. There’s a silent pause before Nick cries out.  
  
“Fucking bloody fucking hell,” he yells while trying to simultaneously thrust his arse back into Harry’s hand and push his cock up against the side of the bed. “Need you. Fuck, Harry.”  
  
Harry takes his time massaging Nick’s bum gently, trying to rub some of the sting away and checking to see if the welts from the spoon will need any salve. “Shh,” he hushes Grimmy’s babbling, finally pulling the older man into his arms on the floor and stroking his hair back from his face. “So good for me, baby. Such a good, perfect boy.”  
  
After a few moments of cuddling however, Harry turns stern again, leaving Nick on his knees and tugging his own skinny jeans and pants quickly down his legs before sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
“You aren’t done, I’m afraid. Now suck.” Harry leans back, balancing his weight on his arms behind him.  
  
Nick shifts tenderly on his knees, situating himself between Harry’s spread legs and reaching a shaky hand toward the cock in front of him. Bracing his forearms on Harry’s thighs, he leans forward and licks for a moment before taking just the head into his mouth. He slowly swirls his tongue around it, moaning softly at the contact.  
  
“Don’t be timid. I told you to suck.” Harry reaches for the back of Nick’s head, pulling him down firmly.  
  
Nick jerks back, half choking from Harry’s cock unexpectedly nudging the back of his throat. He takes a quick breath and ignores the sting behind his eyes, wrapping his hand around the base. He glances up at Harry, then works the saliva around in his mouth and spits quickly on his cock before licking it and spreading the spit around.  
  
“Such a filthy slag. Guess you’re still being a bad boy even after your punishment.” Harry grabs Nick by the hair and pulls him back roughly just as he’s about to take Harry’s cock in his mouth. “Don’t forget you’re not allowed to get off,” he says before pulling Nick’s head back down, pink strands twining in his long fingers. “Get on with it.”  
  
Nick takes him in his mouth then, working down a bit further with each pass, head bobbing to the rhythm Harry sets. When his lips touch the hand he’s fisted around the base, he groans, wondering whether he’ll ever be able to take all of Harry. It seems unlikely at the moment, jaw sprung wide and lips stretched to the point of cracking. His eyes begin to water again as Harry keeps him held tightly down by the hair for another few moments before letting him off.  
  
“Now faster,” Harry says and leans back on both hands again, head back to face the ceiling and hips pushing upward each time he fills Nick’s mouth. Nick continues to work over him, licking and sucking while his legs tremble and his own unattended cock leaks drips of precome onto the rug.  
  
“Fuck yes. More, Grimmy. Gonna come soon.”  
  
Nick moans around Harry’s dick and sucks more urgently, keeping that same hand firm around his base and working upward when his jaw tires. After a few more minutes, Harry grabs him by the hair again, pulling and pushing him intensely. Just as Nick feels him pulse in his mouth though, Harry pulls him off and pushes him back to sit on his heels.  
  
“What are you--” Nick gasps as Harry holds his own dick and comes in long spurts over the front of Nick’s hair, flattening his quiff. “Harry. You just, God dammit Harry, you’ve beat off into my _hair_ ,” Nick cries indignantly, the warm stickiness beginning to trickle slowly down his forehead.  
  
Harry’s hand stills, and he leans back before opening his eyes again, a slow smile spreading across his face. “All’s fair in hair and spunk, Nicholas.”  
  
Nick’s mouth turns down in a pout and he stands on wobbly legs, attempting to storm off to the loo in the hallway. “You’re such an arse,” he calls over his shoulder, fuming.  
  
Harry cleans up his hand and straightens the bed, turning down the covers for the night and pulling a pair of pants on without looking to see who they belong to. He retrieves the wooden spoon from the floor and places it on the nightstand before messing with a few other things while waiting for Nick to come back to bed. When it’s apparent he isn’t returning, Harry goes to find him. Instead of in the toilet, Nick is standing naked in the middle of the kitchen making tea.  
  
“Grimmy, come to bed. C’mon, it was funny,” Harry grovels, wrapping his arms around Nick from behind and nuzzling into his shoulder. “I need to put some cream on your arse anyway. Now come with me.” He tries to pull Nick by the arm, but he just shrugs out of Harry’s grasp.  
  
“Making tea first,” he mumbles, clearly still pouting over the whole thing.  
  
“But Nick, we need to talk about the spanking and the spoon and everything. And ... and I want to get you off, baby. C’mon,” Harry whines, trying to reach for Nick’s cock.  
  
“I’m good, thanks,” Nick says, twisting away from Harry before he can see if he’s still hard or not.  
  
“At least let me give you a hand job, Grimmy.” Harry clings to Nick’s arm, but this time Nick doesn’t pull away. He turns slowly to face Harry, his standard smirk spreading across his face.  
  
“Won’t need any lube at least,” he wisecracks, Harry’s jizz still trailing down his forehead.  
  
The pair double over laughing in Nick’s kitchen, chatting and touching until he finally finishes his tea. Before Harry takes him back to the bedroom though, he makes Nick stop at the hall bath, turning on the shower and fussing over the temperature before pulling Nick in with him.  
  
“Let me sort you out,” he says and begins to lather up Nick’s hair.  
  
Nick pushes into Harry’s fingers and closes his eyes. “Mmm, yes. All’s fair.”


End file.
